


The Birthday Plan

by ElStark



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Dirty Talk, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElStark/pseuds/ElStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr ficlet in which Stiles gives Derek nice things for his birthday. </p><p>Also, everything leads to my appreciation for Bottom!Derek :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlesdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/gifts), [emissarystilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissarystilinski/gifts).



> LOOK I WROTE PORN. 
> 
> I'm so proud of myself :')

Stiles and Derek have been together for a while now. And it's their second year in, that they celebrate Derek's birthday with amazingly, hot, dirty talk, sex.

This year though, Stiles wants to do something special, like always but even _more_ than usual, because finally, a couple of months ago, Derek had completely opened up to him and told him that he would _love_ to bottom with him.

Since then, of course, Stiles has been an amazing and thorough boyfriend and fucked him however Derek asked him to, because Derek is amazing and important and Stiles will give him everything that he wishes for.

But for his birthday, Stiles wants to outdo himself and show Derek how much he's loved and how much Stile _loves_ taking care of him (in everything of course but especially during sex, because that's when they're both exposed and raw and completely at mercy of the other's hands).

So, for this birthday, Stiles has a plan, with bullet points and everything.

When the day comes, Stiles  starts the day,

1\. Making him breakfast with all the food that Derek likes best, but no morning sex, because that's for later. (HE HAS A PLAN)

And when Derek tries to initiate something, with allusive touches and a bit of groping, all Stiles does is kiss him hard, licking in his mouth and biting gently down his lip for then pull back abruptly when Derek tries to sneak a hand down his boxers. “Not, yet” he says tapping his index on his nose, when Derek pouts adorably (Stiles is tempted to forget the plan then and there-BUT NO HE HAS A PLAN).

2\. They take a long walk and have a picnic which they spend making out a lot, but again when Derek tries something, Stiles shakes his head, and Derek's starts to get frustrated because “it's my birthday!” Because YES, Stiles has made him so comfortable with himself wanting things, that he has no problem in sounding even whiny sometimes when he _asks for the things_..

 “Do you trust me?” Stiles asks him.

 “With my life.” Derek replies immediately without an ounce of doubt.

And Stiles kisses him, because it still fills his heart and tummy with butterflies, “Then, trust me on the fact that I'm going to make sure that you won't ever forget this birthday. I'm going give you everything Der,” Stiles promises and his voice gets a little rough, and he's on the brink of starting some good ol’ dirty talking, but he stops. Because it's not time for that yet. He HAS A PLAN.

3\. They finally come home, after having gone to lunch and to the movies to watch a movie adaptation of one of Derek's favourite books. And Everything is going perfectly, because even if usually movie adaptation of books couldn't really be compared to the actual book, this time Derek thought that they made an incredible job, and he'd loved it.

Stiles couldn't be more happier.

He grabs a fistful of Derek's shirt and with the corner of his mouth quirking up a little, pulls him towards the bathroom, where he ever so slowly strips him one piece of clothing at a time. Derek tries to help, but Stiles slaps his hand away, because “This is part of giving you everything Der.”

Finally, they enter the shower, and for a while they just kiss under the hot spray as they let their muscles relax until they're both lose limbed from the hot steam and the kisses. Stiles main objective here is to make Derek _completely_ relaxed, so of course he drops onto his knees and does some earth shattering sucking on Derek's beautiful cock, alternating small, playful licks with hard sucks.  

By the time Derek is coming down from the high, after having come down Stiles’ throat, he's barely, even capable to formulate any thought, let alone Hold himself up, but Stiles is there to take care of him, as he gently nudges him outside and dries him with the softest feeling towel becAUSE STILES HAD PLANNED SO THOROUGHLY THAT HE WENT AND BOUGHT SOME EXPENSIVE AF TOWELS BECAUSE DEREK’s skin must be touched only by the SOFTEST OF THINGS OKAY {oh shit I'm crying}

So then,

4\. THE HEART OF THIS WHOLE THING.

Stiles special surprise for Derek?

Jasmine scented massage oil.

He takes Derek to their bed and makes him lie down on his stomach.  He takes some of the oil and throwing his leg over Derek, so that he's now straddling him, comfortably sitting on his butt, starts to work the remaining knots on Derek's back.

He prepared for this, he read loads of books on how to give a proper massage. So he uses all  his fingers, probing and pushing all the right spots, grinning pleased and having to adjust himself better every time Derek lets out a low moan, which happens every two seconds give or take. When he's sure Derek's is properly relaxed and there's no stiff muscle left of his back, he leans in to kiss the nape of his neck and whisper everything he's going to finally do to him.  

“This is barely the start of what I'm going to do with you tonight, Derek. By the time I'm over you'll forget your name, and the only thing that you'll feel is me, inside you.” Derek moans and moves a little restlessly but Stiles doesn't budge, stays where he is on Derek's back and smirks as he sees the fine hair on the back of Derek's neck raise as he resumes what he was saying,

“First, I'm going rim you, fucking my tongue in you slow and thorough until your beautiful little hole is lose from my spit alone, and then,” he traces a finger lightly on Derek's ribs and watches and feels, delightedly as he shivers, before going on.

“Then, I'm going to massage you again on the lower part that I didn't get to yet.” He brushes his bottom lip on the shell of Derek's ear, “And after, I’m going to open up you again with my fingers the way you like, with my hands dripping with oil, one, two, three fingers at a time, until you'll be sobbing for me to fill you up with my cock. And only then I will finally fuck you, slow and then hard, until the only thing you can feel is me.” Derek is already sobbing of course, achingly hard again just from Stiles dirty talk. Stiles follows up in all his promises, softly nudging Derek until he flips over before he starts to open him up with his fingers and the oil.

“You're so beautiful, Der. I wish you could see yourself right now” Stiles pants and Derek is just barely hanging on, trying to remember how to breathe because this feels so fucking _great_ and he's getting emotional over it.

Stiles planned all this and he just feels like he's going to burst from how much he just loves him _and_ from how much he knows Stiles loves him too.

And Stiles, of course, notices the tears and the way Derek is looking at him completely blissed out and so full of love, and he leans in and whispers sweet nothings as he adds another finger, kisses his jaw and strokes his nose along the line of his throat. When he finally fucks him with his cock, is slow at first with deep thrusts that make both of their breaths hitch a little in their throats and then he completely loses it when Derek starts to move against him, meeting and pushing himself down his thrusts. Pants, moans, hitch of breaths, the squeaking of the bed and broken names the only sounds filling their room.

When they finally do come down from the most amazing release, that both of them ever had, Derek manages to say, his voice scratchy and hoarse “This is the best birthday I ever had”.

Stiles takes a little to reply, but when he finally does, he hums and replies “For now. I intend to better myself next year.”

And Derek, of course, can't wait.

* * *

[Wanna talk about (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Bottom!Derek? *:･ﾟ✧](http://the-mess-sterek-left-behind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
